gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Squares
OPENING SPIEL #1 (Insert celebrities) all in the Hollywood Squares. And here's the Master of the Hollywood Squares, Peter Marshall. OPENING SPIEL #2: One of these stars is sitting in the Secret Square, and the contestant who picks it first could win a prize package worth (insert money amount)/(insert Trips). Which star is it? (Insert celebrities), or Paul Lynde? All in the Hollywood Squares. And here's the Master of the Hollywood Squares, Peter Marshall. OPENING SPIEL #3A (1986-1987): (insert eight celebrities) (And from the Center Square (celebrity)) OPENING SPIEL #3B (1987-1989): (From the Center Square Joan Rivers/other celebrity) (Insert other seven celebrities) (And me, I'm Shadoe Stevens) We/They are The New Hollywood Squares! And here's your host, Jooooooooohn Davidson! OPENING SPIEL #4 (1998-2002): This week, (insert celebrity names), and starring Whoopi Goldberg with Tom Bergeron, your host/with your host Tom Bergeron, all on Hollywood Squares! And here's Tom Bergeron! OPENING SPIEL #5A (2002-2003): From the Celebrity Capital of the World, it's Hollywood Squares, Starring (Insert celebrities), and this week's Center Square (insert celebrity). And your host, Tom Bergeron! OPENING SPIEL #5B (2003-2004): From the Celebrity Capital of the World, it's Hollywood Squares, Starring (Insert celebrities), and our Center Square, Martin Mull! And your host, Tom Bergeron! The long running game of celebrity tic-tac-toe. Rules Here's the Peter Marshall way of explaining Hollywood Squares: "The object of the players is to get three stars in a row either across, up & down or diagonally. It is up to them to figure out if a star is giving a correct answer or making one up; that's how they get the squares." Here's how John Davidson explains the Game: "The object of the game is to simply win Tic Tac Toe, three squares across, down, or diagonally, or acquire as many squares as you can." Here's what it means: The object of the game is to get tic-tac-toe. That's three Xs or Os in three stars' squares (one for each square), either across, up & down or diagonally; or be the first contestant to capture five of the nine squares. Xs are almost always by the male contestant (dubbed Mr. X), while the Os are almost always by the female contestant (Miss Circle). Here's how they do it: The two contestants competing takes turns picking off each of the nine celebrities seated in a great big tic-tac-toe board. On each star, the host asked a question to that star afterwhich the star would usually give a crazy answer (classified as a zinger) followed by his/her real answer. After hearing the real answer, the contestant in control decided to either agree, meaning the star is correct, or disagree, meaning the star answered with a bluff. Sometimes a star would come up with no answer; when that happens, the host would ask the contestant to answer it himself/herself or pass it up. On a pass, the question would be thrown out, and a new question would be asked to the same celebrity. In any case, if the contestant's judgment/answer was correct, he/she gets the square (hence the phrase "X/Circle gets the square" {Peter would say, "Put an X/a circle there answer and/or extra information}); if the contestant's judgment/answer was wrong, his/her opponent gets the square unless it would mean a win; when that happens nothing would be placed in that square because a win had to be earned by the contestant in control. Up until the later episodes in the 1998 version, if a player could not win with five squares on the board, his/her opponent automatically got the remaining square and the five-square win. The first player to get three-in-a-row or five squares wins the game and money for that game. Secret Square In certain games, one of the squares would be dubbed the "Secret Square". The contestant who picked that square would usually have sounds going off to let the contestant, the star, and everybody else know. Then the star would be asked a special question (usually multiple choice). The star gave an answer but without a zinger and if the contestant can correctly agree or disagree with the star's answer, he/she won a bonus prize or prize package. On two of the versions, the host would tell everybody who the Secret Square was if not chosen. The Original Hollywood Squares (1966-1981) NBC Daytime Version The daytime version uses the "rollover/straddling" format, that means the show can end with a game still in progress and had to be continued/finished on the next show. Two contestants (one a returning champion, the other the challenger) played a best 2-out-of-3 game match. Each game was worth $200 and the winner of the match received $400 total (when the show started, the payoff was different, winning the first game was worth $100 and winning the match was worth $400 more ($100 for the game & $300 for the match) for a total of $500). The first game of every show (unless it was an unfinished game in progress) was always a secret square game. The secret square was a progressive jackpot prize package which started at about $2,000 with another prize added each day when not claimed. Starting in 1976, the winner of the match picked a star for a prize; each star had an envelope with a prize inside with the big prize being $5,000 in cash, whoever the winning player chose won the prize inside that envelope. Champions stayed on the show until defeated or if they won five matches at which point they won special prizes; from 1966-1977 the bonus prizes for winning five matches was $2,000 and a brand new car, but in the final years of the daytime version, the five match winning prize package was upped to $5,000, two new cars (later $10,000 and one car) and a luxury trip, for a total of over $25,000 in cash & prizes. In the final episode of daytime series (which by that point had an altered contestant area and new theme music), the contestants playing that day were tied one game apiece, but there wasn't enough time to play a tiebreaker game. So to make up for it, both contestants won an additional $200 and played the prize game in which they each selected a star and won a prize for their troubles ($5,000 being one of them). Then after the final commercial break, the Hollywood Squares staff gathered around the contestant area for one last goodbye. Nighttime/Syndicated Version The nighttime version was much different, for it uses the self-contained format which became standard on future versions of the show. It aired on both NBC and in syndication. Two contestants played the game for the entire show and each completed game was worth $250 ($300 on NBC). In addition, the first three games were all secret square games which offered a different Secret Square prize package, originally up to two were played with the second played if the secret square prize package went unclaimed. Should time run out in the middle of a game (signified by an annoying loud horn aka The Tacky Buzzer), the contestants were awarded $50 for every square captured to their score. The player with the most money at the end of the show won the match and a bonus prize (a car on the weekly syndicated version). If the match ended in a tie, one final question was played with the star of one contestant's choosing; if the contestant can agree or disagree correctly, he/she won the match, otherwise the match went to the opponent. In the event a contestant should finish with nothing, that contestant still won $100. By 1979, the syndicated version used the prize game, with each envelope containing either $5,000 or a prize worth over $5,000. In addition, only the second and third game each featured a secret square. In 1980, the show moved to the Riviera Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada and invoked rule changes. The Secret Square was eliminated; each game won a prize, and players who won the most games qualified to compete in a tournament, with the ultimate winner earning $100,000. Storybook Squares During the third year of the show, a short-lived Saturday morning kid's version of Hollywood Squares was in effect. It was called Storybook Squares. In this version, the stars playing (usually the same ones from grown-up Hollywood Squares) dressed up as fairy tale characters, historic people, etc. This version lasted for four months in 1969, from January 4 to April 19, but it came back for special weeks in 1977. Like the normal version, two contestants competed (with a boy as X and a girl as O). The game was played exactly the same as the original Hollywood Squares, but no money was involved. Instead, the children played for prizes for each game won (both players earned a prize for a tie game). Two Secret Squares were played. In 1977, the show was brought back as a series of theme weeks. This time, teams with three generations of family members (for example, grandmother/mother/daughter) faced off, and each game was worth $300, with each team earning $50 per square should time run out (similar to the short-lived NBC primetime version from 1968). The kids played for the first segment of the show, and their parents squared off in the next game, and the grandparents for the rest of the game, unless time was running out (in which case all three players on each team played). The team with the most money at the end of the game won a large prize, such as a car or exotic vacation. (The New) Hollywood Squares (1986-1989) After five years off the air, a new version of Hollywood Squares was instituted. It was played with a new set of stars and with the original version's semi-regular, John Davidson, at the helm. Plus, the show's new announcer was none other than LA DJ Shadoe Stevens, who was also one of the squares. In this version, just like the original version's nighttime version, two contestants played for the entire show and for each game won the winning contestant won $500 and starting in season two, the third and all future games were worth double or $1,000. The second game of each show was a secret square game and it was usually played for a trip (which had John coin the phrase "Pack Your Bags" upon a secret square win). Time running out was now signified by a double car horn; by that time each square claimed was worth $200 ($100 in the first season), with that amount awarded should a player finish with nothing. The player with the most money at the end of time became the champ. If the match ended in a tie, one final question was played with the star of one contestant's choosing. If the contestant can agree or disagree correctly, he/she won the match; otherwise, the match went to the opponent. The winner of the match went on to play for a brand new car. The Car Game To start, the new champion chose one of five keys by drawing out of a small bowl. Then he/she selected one of five cars at center stage under the show's logo that he/she thought the key chosen would start that car. Once the car was chosen, the champion went inside the chosen car alongside a good-luck celebrity of his/her choosing (all nine on Friday shows or when a champ is retiring) and on the count of three turned that key. If that key started the car, the champion won the car and retired from the show; otherwise, he/she returned to play the next day with the same key and one fewer car to choose from. If the champion won five days in row and did not win the car after the first four, he/she won the car that was left. Each week featured a different set of five cars, all of the same make. In the event that a champion on Friday returned the following Monday, the lowest-valued cars were eliminated corresponding to the number of prior attempts and the champion selected a new key from the remaining cars available. In the final season, each of the nine celebrities held a key, and all five cars were available each day, no matter how many times the champion had played for the car. The champion had to pick a key each day, and the celebrity who held that key would be one of the good-luck celebrities. Five stars held keys for each individual car; four stars held keys that didn't start any car. To compensate for the increase in difficulty, champions could simply stay on until winning a car or until they were defeated. Notes The show became infamous for its April Fools prank played on John Davidson in which two "contestants" (they were actually stunt people) got into a fight after the so-called Ms. Circle (Annie Ellis) caught the so-called Mr. X (Greg Barnett) cheating by peeking behind John's card. It ended by having the fake Ms. Circle push the fake Mr. X off the contestant area after which the audience said, "April Fools', John!" After the commercial break and John's explanation, the two real contestants (with one of them going for the car automatically since this was his final day on the show) came aboard and the game played as normal (the contestant going for the instant car win pretended to be sick), but only two games and the tiebreaker were played that day. The New Hollywood Squares was the first game show ever to go on the road for special weeks. It went to Radio City Music Hall, Hollywood, Florida among others. To celebrate the 100th episode of The New Hollywood Squares, there was a very special "Announce-Off" between Shadoe Stevens and his brother Richard Stevens. Richard Stevens became the main announcer for a few months before his brother returned. (The All New) Hollywood Squares (1998-2004) In 1998, after a nine-year hiatus, syndication giant KingWorld acquired the rights to the show and produced yet a new version. The new show was hosted by Tom Bergeron (who also hosted the video game version for the Wii), and comedienne/actress Whoopi Goldberg became executive producer as well as the center square. Other regulars included award show writer/comedian Bruce Vilanch, Canadian-born Caroline Rhea, actor Martin Mull (who later became the permanent center square in the show's final season), and the always loud Gilbert Gottfried. Shadoe Stevens was once again the announcer on the show until 2002, when he was replaced by Jeffrey Tambor in Season 5 (2002-2003 season), followed by John Moschitta in the final season (2003-2004 season). 5SquareWin.jpg|A five-square win with Xs in 1998. Vertical.jpg|A vertical win with Xs in 1998. Payoffs In the beginning for the first few months, the payoffs were the same as the 80s version. For the first two games were worth $500, the third game was worth $1,000, but the fourth and all future games were worth $2,000. Should time run out in the middle of a game, each square was worth $250 (also awarded as a consolation prize should a player not have any money when time runs out). Later the payoffs were doubled meaning that first two games were worth $1,000, the third game was worth $2,000, but the fourth and all future games were worth $4,000. Should time run out in the middle of a game, each square was worth $500 (also awarded as a consolation prize should a player not have any money when time runs out). The highest anyone has ever won with this payoff structure was $12,000 (won by a Mr. X named Tom); it was also the highest front game score in the overall history of the show. The player with the most money by the end of the show won the match and played the bonus game. The tiebreaker was the same as the previous versions except that the player who has won more games, more squares overall or won the last game played (whichever came first) had the option to play the question or pass it to his/her opponent, with a miss by either player giving the opponent the win by default. Secret Square For the first few months, there were two Secret Square games; the first in game two, and the second in game three. Later, should the Secret Square's prize not be won in the second game, it carried over into the third game. By season two, only one Secret Square game was played each day, but it did revive the progressive prize filled jackpot featured in the daytime version of the original. This was now called the "Secret Square Stash". Bonus Games Bonus Game #1 For the first three and a half years, the show revived the Peter Marshall bonus game in which the winning contestant picked a star and won a prize inside the chosen star's envelope, with the biggest prize being a new car. Later months had the contestant make a judgment on the star's answer to one final Secret Square-style question in order to win the prize. Failure to do so in the first season won a consolation prize of $2,500 in cash. Bonus Game #2 Midway through the fourth season, a new bonus game was instituted. In this bonus, the winning contestants picked a star to partner with in this round. As before each star had an envelope, only this time instead of prizes, they contained money amounts, ranging from $1,000, all the way to $5,000. The amount revealed by the selected star became the scoring amount for the round. Now the winning contestant had 60 seconds to answer as many three-choice questions himself/herself as he/she can for the value inside the envelope. The star partner can help by conferring but only the contestant can answer. When the time was up, host Tom gave a category to one final open-ended question, and the winning contestant decided whether or not to answer that question in a "Double or Nothing" fashion. This bonus was the more complicated and controversial of all bonuses, and was terminated after season four. H2 In 2002 at the beginning of season five, Whoopi Goldberg left the show and former Happy Days star Henry Winkler took over as executive producer and sub announcer. The new announcer at that time was semi-regular Jeffrey Tambor, and subbing during Game Show Week was Price is Right and Press Your Luck announcer Rod Roddy. Plus, the set was completely overhauled for a new and literal golden look to the show, with the contestants standing instead of sitting as in previous seasons. Also there were now rotating center squares with one of them being the original Master of the Hollywood Squares Peter Marshall during Game Show Week (he also hosted the main game portion on Thursday of that week). In season six, the show revived the best 2-out-of-3 game match format with each game being worth $1,000 ($2,000 for the whole match). If a player did not win any money during this season, he/she received acknowledged parting gifts. The scoring format from the first five seasons was used during theme weeks where certain groups of people (lifeguards, celebrity lookalikes) played. In addition the "Secret Square Stash" was discontinued, allowing different prizes to be played for each match, regardless of whether the previous match's prize was won or not. Also world's faster talker John Moschitta became the new announcer with first announcer Shadoe Stevens being the sub announcer during the second Game Show Week. The Return of the Key Game H2 also re-instituted the key bonus round from the John Davidson version but with a new twist. The bonus was split into two halves, in the first half, winning contestant had 30 seconds to capture as many stars as he/she can. On each star host Bergeron read a true/false statement about the celebrity chosen, and all the contestant had to do was to agree (true) or disagree (false) on that statement. For each star captured, an incorrect key from a board of nine was eliminated. When time ran out or if he/she went through all the stars, Tom and the contestant went over to the keys alongside the grand prize he/she is playing for. The number of bad keys according to the number of squares captured were blacked out (with one additional key blacked out for each new attempt at the same grand prize during season five), and the contestant had to choose from the ones still lit. For themed weeks, one key is eliminated at the outset in addition to any keys eliminated for stars captured. For the final season (minus theme weeks), champions always had nine keys to work with regardless of how many times they were playing for the grand prize. Once the winning contestant chose a key, if that key worked, he/she won the grand prize; if not, then the winning contestant still picked up $500 (later $1,000 but reduced to $500 during the final season) for each square captured. The winning contestant can also win the grand prize if he/she captured all nine stars or got enough right so that the winning key would be the only one left. Prize Structures Here are the grand prizes for season five: * 1st: Car * 2nd: $25,000 (in safe) * 3rd: Trip Around the World (in steamer trunk) * 4th: $50,000 (in safe) * 5th: $100,000 (in safe) Nobody ever made it to the final prize though the highest somebody tried to win was $50,000. During special weeks, the bonus was played for either $25,000 for charity, or a car during special non-celebrity weeks. Here are the grand prizes for season six: * 1st: Trip (steamer trunk) * 2nd: $10,000 (safe) * 3rd: Luxury Car * 4th: $25,000 (safe) * 5th: Trip Around the World (steamer trunk) Only one person made it to the final prize, but that contestant managed to win four of the prizes. During special weeks, the bonus was played for $10,000. Returning Champions In the first season there were no returning champions; at that time two new players competed everyday. Starting in season two champions stayed on the show until they won five matches or defeated, and in matches with returning champions, the challenger always began the first game. The Contestant Area Over the years that Hollywood Squares has been on the air, the contestant area always had the host at a podium in between both of the contestants: the X position was on the left, the O position was on the right, and the contestant area was always at least two feet above the stage floor. The contestants and the host sat during the show, except for the H2 era, where the contestants stood at their podiums for the entire show. In the 1986-1989 revival, John Davidson's podium depicted a Tic Tac Toe board with 5 Xs and 4 Os, along with the show's logo on top of the board, and the stairway was in the back. 1966-1981 (Peter Marshall) HSPILOTCONTAREA.jpg|Pilot set with Bert Parks, and the X and O reversed. HSPMCONTAREA1.jpg|The improved series set with the X's and O's added HSPMCONTAREA2.jpg|Ah, living color! From a network nighttime show. Miss Circle won the Match! HSPMCONTAREA3.jpg|From a syndicated nighttime show. Mr. X won the match! HSPMCONTAREA4.jpg|From a daytime show. Mr. X won the first game. HSPMCONTAREA5.jpg|In the final season, the contestant area was overhauled. Miss Circle won 1 1/2 matches while Mr. X won just one game. HSPMCONTAREA6.jpg|From the NBC finale. Supposedly Miss Circle was one game away from over $25,000 in cash and prizes and Mr. X was on the verge of dethroning her when time ran out. HSPMCONTAREA7.jpg|In the final segment, the staff gathered around the contestant area for one last goodbye. HSPMCONTAREA8.jpg|Hello down there! HSPMCONTAREA9.jpg|From the final season, taped in Las Vegas with some slight changes. Notice that the contestants no longer played for money. HSPMCONTAREAPARTY.jpg|From a special syndicated episode, it's time to party! And Miss Circle just won the match! 1986-1989 (John Davidson) HSJDCONTAREA1.jpg|It's all tied up! HSJDCONTAREA2.jpg|Miss Circle won the match! HSJDCONTAREA3.jpg|Her scoreboard now displayed her grand total winnings. 1998-2004 (Tom Bergeron) HSTBCONTAREA1.jpg|The set from 1998 (The contestant podiums have 5 digits) (Looks like Mr. X is doing quite well) HSTBCONTAREA2.jpg|The set from early 1999 (Looks like Ms. Circle is doing quite well) HSTBCONTAREA3.jpg|The set from the 1999-2000 season; the contestant podiums now have 6 digits. Who's gonna break the tie? HSTBCONTAREA4a.jpg|The set from 2000 to 2002 (When Whoopi Goldberg left the show) Fred37422.jpg|Fred, after winning a brand-new Lexus, finished his first show with $37,422! HSTBCONTAREA4b.jpg|WOW! What a total from this contestant! HSTBCONTAREA5.jpg|The set from 2002 to 2004 (note the contestants are standing) Catchphrases "Hello celebrities/stars!" - Peter Marshall/John Davidson/Tom Bergeron (1966-2004) "Put an X/a circle up there!" Peter Marshall (1966-1981) "Circle/X gets the square!" - Tom Bergeron (1998-2004) "I'm John Moschitta, the voice of Hollywood Squares, saying Goooooooooood Night! Promotional consideration furnished by the following..." - John Moschitta Jr. (2003-2004) Spin-Offs *Storybook Squares - Kids' version aired in 1969-1977 *Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour - Combination show ran on NBC from 1983-1984 *Hip Hop Squares - The rap/hip-hop version for MTV2 International Versions Here is a list of countries where Hollywood Squares is internationally: *Arabia *Argentina *Australia *Brazil *France *Germany *Greece *Italy *Israel *Malaysia *Russia *Singapore *Spain *Sweden *Turkey *United Kingdom Merchandise Board Games Watkins-Strathmore issued the first two editions based on the Marshall era in 1967. Ideal issued their version in 1974 with a picture of Peter Marshall on the cover. A similar looking Board Game based on the UK version called Celebrity Squares was released five years later in 1979 by Buckingham Toys with a picture of Bob Monkhouse on the cover. Milton Bradley issued two editions: The first one was released in 1980 based on the Marshall era; while the second one was released in 1986 based on the Davidson era. Parker Brothers released their version based on the Bergeron era in 1999. Video Games Games released for MS-DOS, Commodore 64, Apple II and the NES based on the 1986-89 Davidson era were made by GameTek from 1988-1989. Games released for the PC, Nintendo Wii, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and PS3 via PSN based on the 2002-04 H2 era were made by Ludia from 2010-2011. Handheld Game Tiger Electronics released a LCD handheld game based on the Bergeron era in 1999. Online Game Their official website had an online version of the show using celebrities that were on that particular week in 2002. In Popular Culture * In the Tiny Toons episode Acme Cable TV, a Tiny Toons version of Hollywood Squares was one of the shows on the cable network which was titled Toonywood Squares. * In Living Color also had the Square Biz feeling. They parodied Hollywood Squares as East Hollywood Squares with actors from the show pretending to be celebrities. And Peter Marshall, as himself, hosted the show. * Mad TV also parodied Hollywood Squares and did the same thing like Living Color, the actors pretended to be celebrities. The first time it was parodied, some actor played Tom Bergeron. The second time, Bergeron appeared as himself. The second time it was parodied, it was called Hollywood Squares Stars of UPN. Music 1966 - "The Silly Song" by Jimmie Haskell and his Orchestra 1970 - "Bob & Merrill's Theme"/"Merrill & Bob's Theme" by William G. Loose 1979 - "The Hollywood Bowl" by Stan Worth 1986 - Stormy Sacks 1998 - "I Love Hollywood" by Jennifer May Mauldaur & Paul David Weinberg 2002 - Teena Marie Main - "Hollywood Square Biz" Alternative - "Square Biz" Links *[http://www.classicsquares.com/ A tribute to the original The Hollywood Squares] *Curt Alliaume's history of the Hollywood Squares *Screencaps of The 80s Hollywood Squares *Rules for the 80s Hollywood Squares @ The Game Show Temple *Information on the 1998-2004 incarnation *David's Hollywood Squares Page *Rules for Hollywood Squares @ Loogslair.net *Josh Rebich's Hollywood Squares Rule Sheets part of his Match Game/Hollywood Squares Page Category:Comedy Category:Family Game Category:Celebrity Category:Tic-Tac-Toe Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Heatter-Quigley Productions Category:MGM Television Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:CBS Paramount Television Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:1966 premieres Category:2004 endings